A new beginning
by gleefan82
Summary: Rachel and her adopted sister Riley are living with their two dads. One night when Rachel goes out with Finn, Riley ends up getting beaten by her dads. Meanwhile Shelby has always wanted the chance to get to know Rachel. She recieves a devastating phone call one evening and comes to Rachel and Riley's rescue. How will Riley and Rachel adjust to life with Shelby?
1. Auditioning for New directions

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel's POV**

I had been living with my dad's since I was born. My birth mother had given me up the day I was born. My fathers had adopted me that day and took me home. At first I was the only child in my house but then a little after I turned 12 my dad's decided to adopt another child. They had brought home a 10 year old girl named Riley. She was really shy and wouldn't talk to any of us. That was 6 years ago. Now she talked to me but she still wouldn't talk to our dad's. She had told me a while ago how her biological mom had given her up the day she was born. I promised her I would be home as much as I could so she wouldn't have to be alone with our dads.

My alarm rang off and I turned it off then stepped out of bed. I walked over to Riley's bed and gently woke her. She rolled over and sat up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. I followed her out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. The two of us sat in silence as we ate our breakfast. A few minutes later our dads came down. "Good morning girls."They both said as they looked for something for breakfast. I said good morning and Riley just nodded at them. I watched as my dad Leroy glared at her then sat down at the table with us. "Rachel we need you to take Riley to school."Hiram said as he sat down next to me. I nodded and said ok then headed upstairs to get a shower and get dressed. Riley finished her breakfast then headed upstairs to get ready also. She waited for Rachel to get out of the shower then took one herself. She finished her shower and got out and quickly got dressed. She checked to make sure her books were all in her book bag then headed downstairs. I waited for Riley to come downstairs then we both grabbed our lunches and said goodbye to ours dads then went out to my car. I unlocked the car and both of us got in and strapped ourselves in. I pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of our school. The drive to school was silent since neither of us seemed in the mood to talk. I was worried about the look my dad had given Riley this morning. I didn't know what it meant but it didn't look good to me. I was broken out of my thought as we pulled into a parking space in the school parking lot. We both got out and walked into the school. "Ill see you in glee later."I said as I waved goodbye to her and headed to my locker. She said goodbye to me and also headed to her locker. I couldn't wait until glee this afternoon. Riley was auditioning to be in the glee club and I promised her that I wouldn't miss it. I closed my locker and headed to my first class of the day which was math. When I walked into the room I went over and sat by Finn. He looked up at me and smiled as I sat down next to him. I gave him a quick kiss right as the teacher walked into the room. My math class finally ended and I quickly went to my locker to switch books. Finn came with me so he could walk me to my English class. "So how are you?"He asked as we headed towards my next class. "I'm good. I'm worried about Riley though."I said as we stopped in front of my class. "Why whats up?"Finn asked as he saw the worry on my face. "Never mind its nothing"I said as I shifted my books in my arms. "I have to go Ill see you later."I said as I stepped into my English class. I waved goodbye to him and sat down in my seat as the teacher began to start today's lesson.

**Riley's POV**

I was sitting in my Spanish class when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text from Rachel. I opened my phone and saw that the text read:

_-I cant wait to hear you audition this afternoon. You will be great._

_-thanks Ill see you later :)_

_-ok ttyl Riley._

I closed my phone and continued to take down notes. I was really glad when the bell rang dismissing us from class. I dropped my books off at my locker then headed off to the cafeteria for lunch. I was going to meet Rachel there to have lunch with her and Finn. I found where they were sitting and sat down next to Rachel. I quietly said hi to Finn and pulled out my lunch. I ate silently as I listened to them talk about what they were doing in glee. I felt Rachel nudge me then looked up as I realized that Finn was talking to me. "So what song are you singing for your audition this afternoon?"He asked when he saw me look up. I smiled at him and said "You will see this afternoon."I had been keeping it a surprise since I first figured out what I wanted to sing. Finn nodded and went back to eating his lunch. It was finally time for glee club and I couldn't be more excited. I grabbed my book bag from my locker and headed to the auditorium. I walked over to where Mr. Schuester was standing. "Hi Riley. Why don't you go get ready for your audition while we wait for the rest of the kids to get here?"He asked as he saw that I was early. I nodded and walked onto the stage. I set up a microphone and sat down on the edge of the stage to wait. I only had to wait a few minutes before Rachel and the rest of the kids arrived at the auditorium. I watched as they sat down in their seats and waited for Mr. Schuester to let them know what they were doing today.

**Mr. Schuester's POV**

I waited until all of the kids were sitting down and quiet before I began to talk. "Alright guys today we have and audition for a new member of the glee club. I want you to pay attention to her and give her the respect that you would give to your other glee members."I said as I looked at all of them to make sure they heard me. I got a nod from each of them so I turned towards Riley and said "Ok Riley take it away."She smiled at me and began to sing.

**Riley's POV**

I took a deep breath before I began to sing. I was nervous so I looked over towards Rachel and began to sing:

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me

And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Give these loving arms a try baby  
Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
From a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me

And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you will see  
I will catch your fall  
Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me

I've been loving you for such a long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You know time, time is our friend  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up  
Your love gives me strength enough

Have a little faith in me

I finished singing and smiled at Rachel who smiled back at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled even bigger as all of the glee club stood up and clapped for me. Mr. Schuester stood up and said "New Directions I'd like to welcome your newest glee club member."I walked off the stage and over to where the rest of the kids were standing. Rachel gave me another smile and Finn said "That was great Riley."I smiled at him and thanked him. For the rest of the meeting I sat and watched as the kids tried to work on their routine for sectionals. Mr. Schuester asked if I could stay after school a little longer on tuesday. He said he would teach me the dance moves for the routine. I told him I could and Rachel agreed to stay after with me. I said I would let my dads know and we left the auditorium and headed to the parking lot. We got into Rachel's car and she drove towards home. "You did great today. That song was amazing."Rachel said as she pulled out of the school parking lot. "Thanks."I said as I smiled over at her. She pulled into the driveway at our house and we both headed into the house. Our dads weren't home yet so we both went to our room to start on our homework. I was working on my homework when I heard Rachel's phone vibrate. I watched as she opened her phone and replied to the text. She sent the text the noticed me watching her. "Finn asked if I want to hang out tonight. I haven't said yes yet. If I go will you be ok on your own?"She asked as she pulled out her math book. I nodded but didn't respond. I didn't want to stop her from going out with her friends. "Are you sure?"She asked when all I gave her was a nod. "Its fine. Don't let me stop you from going out with your friends."I said as I looked back down at my homework. She nodded and went back to working on her homework.

**Rachel's POV**

My dads came home a half an hour later and I asked them if I could go out with Finn. They said they were ok with it and that I had to be home by 10. I thanked them then went back upstairs to continue my homework. I finally finished my homework right as we were called downstairs for dinner. Riley had finished also and was reading a book on her bed. I went downstairs and Riley followed right behind me. We set the table and sat down to eat with our dads. They both seemed to be in a bad mood so we all ate in silence. Everyone finished their dinner and Riley and I cleaned up the kitchen. I was leaving for Finn's in a few minutes so I didn't have time to do the dishes. Riley came upstairs with me to watch me get ready. I could tell she was nervous about being alone with our dads. I showed her my outfit that I had picked to wear to Finn's. I had picked a blue short sleeved shirt and a pair of my favorite jeans. I finished getting ready and we both went back downstairs. I waited in the living room until I saw Finn's car in the driveway. I reminded Riley what my cellphone number was in case she needed to call me. I said goodbye to her and my dads and walked out to Finn's car. I got in and waved goodbye to my dads again. Finn pulled out of the driveway and we headed towards his house.


	2. I cant take it anymore

**Chapter 2**

**Riley's POV**

It had been an hour since Rachel had left with Finn. I had been upstairs in my room since she had left. I was laying on my bed texting Kurt when I heard my dad call my name. I threw my phone onto my bed and quickly ran downstairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and he motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen. Hiram was standing next to the sink with an annoyed look on his face. "I thought we told you to do the dishes after dinner was done."He said as he saw me walk into the room. I looked up at him and nodded as I walked over to the sink. I began washing the dishes and watched as they left the room and headed towards the living room. There were a lot of dishes in the sink so it was taking me a while since I was washing on my own. Rachel usually was there to help. I was about to wash another plate when Leroy walked into the kitchen and asked "Are you done yet?"I shook my head no and continued to wash the plate. I was just about to rinse the soap off when he reached around me and turned off the water. I placed the plate in the sink and turned around to see him giving me an angry look. He motioned to the kitchen table and sternly said "Sit."I walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. He came over and stood in front of me. I didn't look up at him as he began to yell. "I'm sick of you ignoring us when we speak to you. Its rude and disrespectful. From now on you are to answer us when we talk to you got it?"I nodded but still didn't look at him. "Excuse me what did I just say to you."He asked as I looked up at him and received a glare. "Yes sir."I quietly said as I looked back down and tried to avoid eye contact. "Good now go to you room and stay there. You wont be having dinner tomorrow night."He said as I stood up to go upstairs. I walked into my room and layed down on my bed. I buried my face into my blankets and cried. It was now 9:30 at night. I had been crying for a long time. I heard my dads coming up the stairs and quickly wiped my face. I had shut my door but they just walked in without knocking. I looked up at them as they came in. Leroy stood in front of me and said "Get into your pajamas your going to bed."I nodded and grabbed my pajamas then walked down the hall to the bathroom. I quickly got changed then stepped out into the hallway. As soon as I

stepped out into the hallway I was grabbed from behind by Hiram. I struggled to break free but he was too strong for me. He carried me into my room and I saw Leroy standing there with a scowl on his face. "What did I tell you about answering us when we talk to you?"He said angrily as he began to yell again. I didn't answer him but tried to get out of Hiram's grasp again. This just made him more angry and I felt him slap me across the face. I fell to the ground as Hiram let go of me. "Get up!"Leroy yelled at me as I tried hard not to cry. "N-No"I said as I didn't move from my place on the floor. "I said get up!"He yelled again but I remained on the floor. I looked up at him and shook my head no. I looked back down at the floor hoping he would leave me alone. Instead he pulled me down so I was laying flat on the floor. I screamed in pain as he began to kick me in my left side. He finally stopped after a few minutes then angrily said "Get into your bed now."I stood up slowly and managed to say "Y-Yes sir."I climbed into my bed and layed down. They both left the room without a word. I looked at my phone to see that it was 10:00. Rachel would be home from Finn's any minute now. I placed my phone next to my bed and just layed still. A few minutes later I heard a car pull into our driveway then heard the front door open. I listened as Rachel said hi to our dads. She told them all about her night out with Finn. I was starting to fall asleep when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I was afraid it was one of my dads. I crawled out of my bed and curled up in the corner of the room away from the door. I began to cry lightly hoping no one would hear me.

**Rachel's POV**

I walked into my room and went over to my bed. I grabbed my pajamas and went to get changed. When I had finished getting changed I went back into my room. As I stepped into the room I heard a very faint sobbing noise. I walked over to Riley's bed and found that it was empty. I grabbed a flashlight and walked in the direction of the crying. "Riley?"I called as I headed towards the area. I shined the flashlight into the corner I had heard the noise in and saw Riley sitting on the floor. She was curled into a ball with her knees against her chest. "Riley what happened?"I asked as I knelt down on the floor in front of her. When I got no response from her I said "Riley look at me. What happened?"She looked up at me and I could just barely see the bruise forming on her face where she had been hit. She wiped her eyes then quietly said "It was Leroy."Did he hit you?"I asked even though I already knew the answer. She nodded and said "He also kicked me in the ribs on my left side."I nodded and slowly helped her over to her bed. I sat down next to her and said "Riley we have to tell someone."She shook her head no and said "Rachel no. Please no."Riley listen to me this isn't safe for you. For either of us."I said as I tried to convince her to tell someone. "I'm not ready to tell anyone. I'm sorry Rachel I'm just not."Riley said as she wiped her eyes again. I sighed and said "Fine but if this happens again I'm telling someone."Riley just nodded and did her best to lay down without causing herself to much pain. Tomorrow was her dance lesson with Mr. Schuester and she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to dance. I watched as Riley slowly layed down and then climbed into my own bed. I waited until I was sure she was asleep and then I also fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning before my alarm rang off and turned it off. I woke Riley and both of us headed downstairs. Our dads were already in the kitchen eating breakfast. Riley and I poured ourselves a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with them. I watched as Riley started to eat her cereal but was stopped when Leroy pulled her bowl away from her. I started to say something to him but stopped when he glared at me. "No breakfast or dinner for you."He said as he took the bowl to the sink and dumped it. He made Riley sit and wait for me to finish mine before he allowed her to go get ready for school. I finally finished my breakfast and the two of us headed upstairs to get ready. We each took a shower and got changed. Riley packed her books into her bag and zipped it up. We were both ready so we headed back downstairs and grabbed our lunches. I said goodbye to my dads and pulled out of the driveway. Once we were out of view of the house I handed Riley a bag of cereal that I had managed to sneak out of the house. She thanked me and began to eat slowly. By the time we reached the school she had eaten the whole bag. We got out of the car and she threw the bag away in a garbage can in the school. I told her if she needed anything that she could text me. She nodded and headed off to her first class.

**Riley's POV**

I headed to my first class and sat down. I was hoping this day would go by really slowly. I was really afraid to go back home. I ignored the stares that people were directing towards me. I knew it was because of the bruise on my face. I hoped no one would ask how I had gotten it. I didn't know what to tell anyone. Thankfully I made it through my first classes with no one asking how I had gotten then bruise.

After my fourth class of the day I headed to my locker and grabbed my lunch. Luckily there was actually food in it and no one to take it away from me. I found where Rachel and Finn were sitting and sat down next to Rachel. Finn looked up at me as I sat down and asked "What happened to your face?"Rachel looked over at me and I said "Oh its nothing I just got hit in the face with a softball yesterday."Rachel knew I was lying but she didn't say anything to stop me. Finn just nodded and said that it had to have hurt. I nodded and agreed that it did as I began to eat my lunch. It was the only food I would get until tomorrow since I wasn't getting dinner tonight. I finished my lunch just as the bell rang for next period. I threw out my garbage and said goodbye to Rachel and Finn.

I headed to my next class which was Spanish. I sat down in my seat right as Mr. Schuester walked into the room. He began todays lesson as soon as the bell rang. I tried my best to take notes but my left side where I had been kicked was starting to hurt. I tried my best to ignore it but I became unable to handle it. I walked up to the front of the room and asked if I could use the bathroom. Mr. Schuester nodded and handed me a pass. There was no way I was going to the nurse. I didn't want to have to tell them what had happened. I walked into the bathroom and stood by one of the sinks. The pain was so bad that I felt like I could throw up. I was kind of starting to agree with Rachel that I should tell someone. I was just so scared of what would happen if my dads found out that I told. I closed my eyes as I felt the pain becoming even more strong. I turned around and went into the one of the stalls and got sick. After I had finished I stood up and walked over to the sinks. I rinsed my mouth out and headed back to class. I walked back into the room and handed Mr. Schuester the pass. As I handed him the pass he looked at me with a worried look. I know that he saw the bruise but he was also noticing how pale I looked. I gave him a small smile and went back to my seat. I continued to take notes for the rest of class and just kept my head down. When the bell finally rang I packed up my books and quickly left the room.

It was finally the end of the day. All I had to do was make it through my dance rehearsal with Mr. Schuster. I was excited to learn the routine for sectionals. I grabbed my books from my locker and headed to the choir room. As I entered the room I saw him sitting by the piano. I said hi to him and set my book bag down on the floor by the piano. "Hi Riley. Why don't I start out by showing you the steps and then you can try a few of them."He said as he stood up and walked away from the piano. He was still looking at me with a concerned look on my face but I just ignored it. He began showing me some of the dance steps and I tried my best to follow. I was trying one of the steps when I tripped and fell. I put my hand out so that I wouldn't land on my side where I had been kicked. It helped a little but I still cried out in pain as I fell to the floor. "Riley are you alright?"Mr. Schuester asked as he slowly helped me up. I nodded and said "I'm fine I think I just landed on my wrist the wrong way."He nodded and said "Riley something doesn't seem right. What happened to your face?"I looked up at him and said "Its nothing I just got hit in the face with a softball yesterday."He nodded again but looked unconvinced. "Ok well um I think thats enough dancing for today. Ill see you in glee tomorrow."He said as he walked back over to the piano and sat down. I thanked him for the lesson and walked to the library to find Rachel. She had told me to meet her there when I was done. I got to the library and found Rachel. She was sitting with Finn when I found her. All three of us walked out to Rachel's car. She said goodbye to Finn and we got into her car. I was nervous to go home and hoping that the drive would somehow take a long time. Unfortunately the drive only took 10 minutes and we were pulling into the driveway. We stepped out of the car and went up to our room to start our homework. Our dads were in the living room when we walked in.

**Rachel's POV**

We both chose to work on our math homework together. I was helping Riley with hers when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked over at Riley and all I could see was the fear in her eyes. My dads walked in and Leroy stood in front of Riley. "So Riley how was your day?"He asked with a nasty smirk on his face. I watched as Riley just shrugged and didn't look at him. "Excuse me what did I tell you last night?You are to answer us when we talk to you. Got it?"He said as he glared at Riley. Riley looked up at him and quietly said "Yes s-sir."He nodded and said "Rachel dinner will be ready in an hour. Riley you will set the table and you will sit with us while we eat. Both of you will do the dishes when we are done."Riley just nodded and didn't look up at him. Before I could stop him he had pulled her off the bed and was yelling loudly in her face. "I told you I will not be disrespected. You will spend the rest of the night after dinner up here. Do I make myself clear?"Riley just nodded as she was too scared to talk. This angered him and he threw her to the ground and pulled out a belt. I watched in horror as he began hitting her. I couldn't stand hearing her scream like she was. I stood up and tackled him to the ground. "Leave her alone!"I shouted as we hit the ground hard. He stood up and grabbed me and pushed me down next to Riley. She was laying on the ground covering her head. I tried my best not to scream as he started hitting me with his belt. He finally stopped and pulled me off the ground. He slapped me across the face and said "Neither of you will be having dinner tonight or tomorrow. You will not leave this room and you will be in bed at 9 tonight."I nodded and just said "Ok."He let me go and they both left the room. I knelt down next to Riley and said "Riley they are gone. You can sit up now."I got no response so I slowly rolled her over. She must have passed out from the pain being so bad. I lifted her onto her bed and went back to my homework.

**Riley's POV**

I woke up and realized I was in my bed. I slowly sat up and looked over at Rachel. She was laying on her bed working on her homework. "Rachel what happened?"I asked as I tried to stand up but was stopped by her. "Don't move you will hurt yourself."She said as she came over and sat down next to me. She told me what happened and we both sat in silence for a little while. Rachel finally broke the silence and said "Riley I know you don't want me to but I have to tell someone tomorrow."I nodded and said "I don't want you to tell anyone but I wont stop you if you do. I cant handle being hit like that again."I said as I lifted my shirt to try and look at my back. Rachel agreed with me as she also tried to look at the marks on her back. "Rachel what does it look like?I asked since I was unable to see the marks on my own. She lifted my shirt and said "Your back is all red. It will probably hurt for a while."I winced as she ran her hand over one of the marks. I looked at her back to see that her back was all red also. "Your back looks the same as you said mine did. You are all red too."I said as I pulled her shirt back down. We were both quiet for a while then I asked "Who will we tell?"Rachel didn't respond right away but then said "We could tell Mr. Schuester."I nodded and said "He noticed my bruise the other day. I lied to him about being hit in the face with a softball."We both stayed silent as we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Our dads stepped into the room and said "Its 9:00 get changed and go to bed."We both said ok and went to get changed in the bathroom. I finished changing first and waited for Rachel to finish. Once she had gotten changed we both went back to our room. Our dads said goodnight and left the room. Both of us quickly fell asleep. We couldn't wait until school tomorrow because we knew we would be away from our dads.


	3. Shelby to the rescue

**Chapter 3**

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up the next morning when my alarm rang off to see Riley trying to sit up. Both of us were really sore and having a hard time moving. I took my time standing up then went to help Riley up. We went downstairs to find that our dads had already left. We both quickly ate breakfast then showered and got dressed. We wanted to get out of the house as quick as we could. We arrived at school early so we had a few minutes before our classes started. We both got out of my car and walked into the school. We decided to go sit in the choir room for a bit. Mr. Schuester always came in early and he didn't mind. We said good morning to him and waited until 7:50. He didn't seem to noticed the bruise on my face. Or the fact that we both seemed to be in pain. We sat and talked until 7:40 and then headed to our lockers. I said goodbye to Riley and headed off to my class. She waved goodbye and headed in the direction of her class.

**Riley's POV**

My first few classes went by pretty fast. It was finally time for my spanish class with Mr. Schuester. I tried to act like I wasn't sore but it was really hard. The pain from my ribs and my back combined was more then I could handle. I tried my best to pay attention and to copy down the notes he was giving us. I managed to make it through the rest of the class. When the bell rang dismissing us I gathered up my books and quickly left the room. The rest of my classes came and went quickly and it was finally time for glee club. Rachel and I tried our best to keep up with the routine but we were having a hard time since we were in pain. I was watching Rachel dance when I tripped and fell on my ribs where I had been kicked. I screamed out in pain and Rachel rushed over to me. Mr. Schuester came over to me quickly as well. He told the rest of the kids to go sit in the seats in front of the stage. "Riley whats wrong are you hurt?"He asked as the other kids cleared off the stage. I nodded and quietly managed to say "Yes."I slowly sat up but winced as I felt more pain from my back. I looked to Rachel and she said "Mr. Schuester there is something we need to tell you after glee club. We don't know who else to go to."She said as she helped me to sit up. "Ok why don't both of you sit out for the rest of the meeting. Rachel you look like you could use a break also."He said as he stood up and helped me off the stage. We sat down in the front row and watched as the rest of the kids practiced for sectionals. Mr. Schuester kept looking over at us with a concerned look for the rest of the meeting. After a few more attempts at the routine he told the rest of the kids they could go. Finn came over to Rachel and I and said "Rach ill wait for you outside of the auditorium."Rachel just nodded and watched as he exited the auditorium.

**Rachel's POV**

Once Finn had left Mr. Schuester had us sit down on the stage on either side of him. "So whats up girls?Is everything ok?"He asked once both of us had sat down. Riley was silent as I said "I know that you have noticed the bruises on both of our faces."He nodded and I continued "Our dads are beating us. First they were just beating Riley but then they hurt me last night."I watched as Mr. Schuester looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "We didn't know who else to tell so we thought we could tell you."I said as he looked over at Riley. "Girls its fine that you told me. It is our job as teachers to report this kind of stuff if we know it is happening. Where else and how have they beaten you?"He asked as I watched Riley wipe some tears off of her face. I told him about how and where we both had injuries from them. I also told him how they were not letting us have dinner for the past two nights. He sighed and said "We have to report this to the police. Do you guys have a ride?I can take you down to the police station if you want."I looked at Riley and back at him and said "I drove us both here. I can follow behind you if you want."He nodded and asked "When do your dads get home?"Riley answered and said "They will be home in an hour from now. We should hurry if we want to get back home before they do."I nodded and Mr. Schuester said "Your right lets go."He grabbed his bag from one of the seats in front of the stage and we grabbed ours. When we got out of the auditorium Finn was still waiting for me. He approached me when he saw me come through the door. "Hey Rachel you ready to go?"He asked thinking that nothing was wrong. I turned to him and said "Finn I cant talk right now. I have some family stuff I need to deal with. I promise I will call you later if I'm able to."Finn just nodded and said "Ok Ill talk to you later. You can call me if you need anything."I thanked him and followed Mr. Schuester out of the school. He went to his car and pulled around to where we could see him. I pulled my car behind his and began to follow behind him. We pulled up to the police station and all of us went in. As soon as we walked in the police officer behind the desk asked "How may I help you guys?"Both of us were to nervous to talk so Mr. Schuester said "Hi I'm Will Schuester. I work at McKinley high school. I teach both of these girls. They came to me today after school and told me that they are being beaten by their dads at home."The officer nodded and said "We are going to have to get a statement from both of them. Mr. Schuester nodded and they all followed the officer into a small room.

**Riley's POV**

Once we had all sat down the officer began asking us questions. We both told him everything that had happened. I watched as he wrote down everything we said. He took pictures of the bruises on our faces and the one on my ribs. He also took pictures of the marks on our backs. He gave us a restraining order and said he was going to come to the house with us. He walked us back out to the front lobby. Mr. Schuester agreed to come back to our house with us just in case our dads were home. We pulled up to our house a few minutes later. Our dads car was in the drive way when we got there. I gave Rachel a nervous look and stepped out of the car. I looked up towards the house as I saw both of our dads come outside. They immediately rushed over to us and Leroy started yelling at us. "Where have you two been?You were supposed to be home an hour ago."Neither of us said anything and looked down at the ground. The next thing I knew he had grabbed hold of me and continued to scream in my face. "Tell me where you were!"He yelled as I began to sob in his grasp. When I didn't answer he threw me to the ground and I hit my head. I saw Rachel and the police come running over. That was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

**Mr. Schuester's POV**

I was sitting in the hospital room that Riley had been taken to. We had been here for about an hour and she hadn't woken up yet. She had hit her head hard when she was pushed down and had been knocked unconscious. I was sitting in a chair in the room when I heard her quietly say "Rachel?"I walked over to her bed and said "Riley are you awake?"She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She didn't say anything so I said "Rachel is in another room having her injuries looked at."She nodded but then stopped because she must have felt the pain from her head injury. While we were talking a nurse came in. When she saw that Riley was awake she asked "Riley how are you feeling?"Riley looked up at her and said "My head is really sore and so is my back and my ribs."The nurse nodded and said "Your ribs are broken and your head and back may hurt for a while."Riley just nodded and closed her eyes. I decided to let her sleep and went to check on Rachel. The nurse followed me out and I walked towards Rachel's room. The officer that had gone to the house with us was in her room talking to her.

**Rachel's POV**

I was talking to the police officer that had gone to our house with us when Mr. Schuester walked into my room. The cop was telling me how they had noticed that my biological mother was listed to be the one for me to go to in case something happened with my dads. I agreed to let him call Shelby and he left the room to go do so. I had no where else to go so I wasn't going to stop him from calling her. I looked up to see Mr. Schuester standing by the door way. He had told me a million times since we got here that everything would be alright. I was in too much pain and not in the mood to talk so I just rolled over and closed my eyes. I fell asleep quickly.

**Shelby's POV**

I was just putting Beth to bed when I heard the phone ring out in the living room. I placed the sleeping baby in her crib and shut the door. I walked out into the living room and grabbed the phone from its stand by the couch. "Hello?"I asked as I answered the phone. "Hi Ms. Corcoran?"Yes?"I asked as I sat down one the couch after moving one of Beth's many toys. "This is Officer Johnson of the Lima police department calling. I have your daughter Rachel in the hospital due to some bad injuries given to her from her fathers. We noticed that you are her biological mother and are the only person she has to live with."I gasped as I heard what he was telling me. "Yes I am her biological mother. Ill be there in 10 minutes."I thanked him and quickly hung up the phone. I grabbed Beth out of her crib and strapped her into her car seat. She was still asleep and I hoped that she would remain that way. I pulled into the hospital parking lot 10 minutes later and parked the car. I grabbed Beth's carrier from the back seat and walked into the hospital. When I walked into the front lobby I saw Mr. Schuester and a police officer standing together. I assumed this was the man I had talked to on the phone. I walked over to him and said "Hi I'm Shelby Corcoran. I'm Rachel's biological mother."The officer nodded and led me back to where Rachel was staying. I stepped into the room to see Rachel sitting up talking to a nurse. I stepped into the room and she looked at me with wide eyes.

**Rachel's POV**

I was talking to a nurse when I looked at the door of my room and saw Shelby standing there. I felt angry at first but then pushed that feeling away as she came towards me. I looked up at her as I heard her say "Rachel how are you feeling?"I shrugged then winced as I felt the pain from the wounds on my back. "Are you going to take me home with you?"I asked as she sat down in a chair next to my bed. She nodded and said "Yes Rachel you will be coming home with me soon. But you cant leave here until the doctors release you."I was silent for a moment then asked "Did my dads sign over custody of us to you?"Shelby looked at me with a confused look on her face and asked "Rachel what do you mean us?Your the only child living with your dads."Shelby said as she saw me wince in pain a little bit when I moved. I shook my head and said "I have an adopted sister Riley. My dads adopted her a little after I turned 12. I cant leave her we have lived together for a long time."Shelby sighed and said "I do believe your dads have signed over custody to me. I wont split you and your sister up I promise."I nodded and gave her a small smile. "So what is your sister's name?"Shelby asked as she smiled back at me. "Her name is Riley. She is really shy and she doesn't know you so she probably wont talk too much around you at first."I said as I shifted in my bed because I was uncomfortable. Neither of us said anything but we both looked towards the door to my room when the doctor that had seen me earlier walked in. "Hello Rachel. How are you feeling?"He asked as he looked over at Shelby then back at me. "I feel a bit better. Can I please go see my sister now?"I asked anxiously as I tried to stand up. Shelby stopped me and told me to stay sitting. I did as she said and the doctor said "We are letting you go home but you have to take it easy. We will send some painkillers home with you for if the pain gets too bad."I nodded and said ok but still didn't get out of my bed because Shelby was still standing up next to me. The doctor looked at me and said "You can go see your sister but she has a bad headed injury and some broken ribs. She needs to take it easy."I nodded and thanked him and let Shelby help me up. We followed Mr. Schuester down to where Riley was staying.

**Riley's POV**

I was sitting up in bed talking to one of the nurses when I saw Rachel and Mr. Schuester walk in with a woman I had never seen before. She was holding a baby carrier which she set down on a chair near the door. The baby inside was sound asleep. Rachel came over to me and asked "Hey how is your head?"I glanced over at the woman and gave Rachel a shrug. She noticed that I was looking over at Shelby and said "Riley this is my biological mom. Our dads have signed custody of us over to her."I nodded and she motioned for the woman to come over. I watched as she walked over to me. She looked down at me and said "Hi Riley I'm Shelby."I nodded but didn't say anything to her since I wasn't feeling that well and was a little nervous. Rachel sat with me for a few minutes until the doctor that had seen me earlier came into the room. "Hi how are you feeling?"He asked me as Rachel moved out of his way and stood by her mom. I quietly told him that my head still hurt a little but that I was feeling a little better. He nodded and said "We are sending both you and your sister home. We will send some painkillers home with you just in case. You need to take it easy for the next couple days."I nodded and quietly thanked him. After he had left Rachel came over to me and helped me to stand up. I walked to the door and out to the front lobby with them. Shelby signed us out and brought us to her car. She strapped the baby in and we got in the other side. Rachel helped me into the car then got in on her own.

**Rachel's POV**

The drive home was silent. Riley and I were not in the mood to talk. We pulled into Shelby's driveway 10 minutes later. I helped Riley out and Shelby grabbed Beth out of the car. She brought her in and picked her up out of the car seat. She showed us around the downstairs then led us upstairs so she could put Beth back to bed. She turned to leave the room and saw Riley looking towards Beth. She led us out of the room and said "Rachel I know you already know this but Riley doesn't. Riley that is Beth. I adopted her when she was first born."Riley just nodded and Shelby took us down the hall into another empty room. There were two beds in it. "This will be your room."She said as she saw both of us looking around. We both nodded and sat down on the bed that we wanted. Shelby helped us make the beds and we went downstairs to get something to eat. She made me a vegan pizza and a cheese and pepperoni pizza for Riley and her. Riley ate two pieces then asked to be excused. She said she was tired and went up to our room after putting her plate in the sink.

**Riley's POV**

I excused myself from the kitchen and went upstairs to get changed. We had stopped at my dads house and grabbed a few of our things on the way home from the hospital. I finished changing right as Rachel walked in. She quickly got changed and sat down on her bed. I layed down on my bed and watched as Shelby walked into the room. She kissed Rachel on the head and did the same to me. "Goodnight girls if you need anything I'm right down the hall."She said as she walked towards the door and turned the light off. I rolled over and closed my eyes. I tried my best to sleep but was unable to fall asleep. I layed in my bed for an hour then stood up and walked downstairs. I got downstairs and walked to the living room. I layed down on the couch and hoped that I could fall asleep.

**Shelby's POV**

I was awakened an hour later by the sound of someone walking down the stairs. I walked down to the girls room and looked inside. Rachel was sprawled across her bed sound asleep. Riley's bed was empty. I walked downstairs to find her laying on the couch in the living room. I stepped into the room and said "Riley?"She sat up really fast and winced in pain. "I-I'm sorry I know I should be sleeping. I just couldn't please don't hurt me."Riley said as she put her hands over her head. I sat down next to her and gently pulled her hands down. "Sweety its ok. I wont hurt you I promise. Its ok if you cant sleep."I said as she looked at me with a scared look on her face. She didn't respond so I said "I know that this is all new to you and you don't know me. I know that Rachel has met me so she kind of has an advantage that you don't. Everything will be ok I promise."She nodded and I said "Why don't we go back upstairs and try getting you to sleep again?"I stood up and she followed me up the stairs. She climbed into her bed and layed down. I sat with her and waited until she fell asleep. It didn't take long and I covered her up and left her to sleep.


	4. First day back

**Chapter 4**

**Shelby's POV**

I woke up the next morning and went to wake Rachel for school. Riley was staying home until her ribs got better. Rachel ate breakfast then quickly got dressed. She grabbed her bag and her car keys and left. Riley was still asleep so I went to check on Beth. The little girl was laying in her crib cooing quietly. "Hey Beth are you ready to get up?"I asked as I picked her up out of her crib. I took her downstairs and placed her in her high chair. I poured some cheerios on the tray for her and made myself a bowl of cereal. We both finished eating and I took Beth into the living room to play with her. I was reading her a book when Riley walked into the living room. "Morning. How are you feeling?"I asked as I stood up with Beth in my arms. "I feel a little better but I'm still sore."Riley said as she followed me into the kitchen. I nodded and said "Ok well just take it easy and relax today."She nodded and sat down to a bowl of cereal. She ate quickly and after washing her bowl went upstairs to get a shower and get dressed.

**Riley's POV**

I finished my shower then decided to work on some of my homework. I didn't really have anything else to do and I knew that Rachel would be bringing me home today's home work. I worked on my homework for a while but then decided to take a break. Shelby was in the living room playing with Beth. I came in and sat down next to them on the floor. As soon as I sat down Beth crawled over to me and handed me her stuffed giraffe. I smiled and took the toy and made it dance for her which made her giggle. I noticed that Shelby was watching me. I looked up at her and asked "Why did her parents put her up for adoption?"She was silent for a few minutes then said "Her parents put her up for adoption because they are both still in high school. They felt that they couldn't take care of her."I nodded then asked "Wait do her parents go to school with me?I was home schooled for a little while and when I came back I didn't know of anyone having a baby."I said as I looked down at Beth. She looked down at Beth then back at me and said "She is Quinn and Puck's daughter."I just nodded but didn't say anything. I played with Beth for a little while more then went to eat lunch. I quickly ate lunch then helped Shelby put Beth down for a nap. Once she was asleep I went into my room to continue my homework. I must have fallen asleep while I was working because I woke up with my head on my math book. I heard Shelby and Rachel talking so I went downstairs.

**Rachel's POV**

I was in the kitchen talking to Shelby when Riley walked in. I smiled at her and said "I brought you your homework."She nodded and thanked me then sat down at the kitchen table. She looked exhausted. I sat down next to her as she began to look through her homework. She sighed and placed the stack of papers on the table in front of her. "Riley are you ok?"Shelby asked as she also sat down at the table. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired because I didn't sleep last night."Riley said as she stood up to go back to her room to do some more homework. She didn't get very far because Shelby stopped her. "Riley its the weekend. Take a break from your homework for the night. You can work on it tomorrow."Shelby said as she pulled both of us into the living room. We sat down on the couch and Shelby told us to pick a movie. We agreed on phantom of the opera and I put it in the dvd player. Riley fell asleep half way through the movie. When the movie ended it was only 5:00. Shelby woke Riley and we decided to order a pizza. The pizza came and we all sat down to eat. While we were eating Shelby looked at us and said "Girls I was offered a teaching job at your school. I will be teaching English."Both of us just nodded and continued to eat our pizza. We finished eating and went back into the living room to watch another movie. We stayed up until 10 and then all of us went to bed. Shelby said goodnight to us and we both fell asleep quickly.

**Riley's POV**

By Monday morning I was feeling a little better so I decided to go back to school. Shelby was starting her teaching job today. She was pretty excited that she was going to be teaching at our school. I thought it was pretty cool also. I don't think that Rachel is too happy about it since she always avoided talking about it when Shelby or I brought it up. I woke up this morning and headed downstairs. Shelby was making bacon and pancakes. I had a little bit of both before heading upstairs to shower and get dressed. I finished getting dressed then came back downstairs. Shelby was telling Beth's babysitter where her stuff was and what number to reach her at if she needed her. I kissed Beth goodbye and followed Shelby to her car. Rachel had already left to go get Finn. She wouldn't let me ride with her that morning. The ride to school only took a few minutes. Shelby pulled into a parking space and we both got out. We walked into the school and I said goodbye to her and headed to my locker. I put my books that I didn't need in my locker and headed to my history class. I sat down in my usual seat and waited for the teacher to come in. I got a few welcome backs from some of the people in the room. A few minutes later the teacher came in and began the days lesson. Before we left he assigned us some homework out of the book. I had finished all of my homework that Rachel had brought home for me. I turned it in and went to my next class.

**Shelby's POV**

I was about to teach my third English class of the day. I looked at my class list to see that I would have Riley this period. I placed the list on my desk and looked up as she walked in and sat down. "Hey how is your first day back?"I asked as she began to pull out her books and some pens. "Its ok I guess. I tried to sit with Rachel at lunch today but she wouldn't let me. We always sit together."Riley said then shrugged her shoulders. I walked over to where she was sitting and said "Your welcome to eat with me if you want."Riley looked up at me and smiled then said "Thanks maybe Ill come eat with you tomorrow."I smiled back at her then said "So I was talking with Mr. Schuester today and he offered to let me coach the glee club with him. I said yes to him."Riley gave me a huge smile and also gave me a hug. It was nice to see her smile and be happy for once. I could tell she was feeling better and it made me feel good. We pulled apart and she sat back down. I walked back up to the front of the classroom as the other kids started to take their seats. Once all the kids had sat down in their seats I began teaching the lesson. Riley seemed like she was really into the class. I noticed that she was listening to every word I was saying while taking notes in her notebook. Before the class ended I assigned the kids their homework and let them talk for the last five minutes. All of the kids got up to talk to their friends. Riley just stayed in her seat and pulled out a book to read. I noticed she kind of looked upset but I was unsure. When the bell finally rang she packed up her books and went to leave. All the other kids had left so I said "Ill see you in glee later have a good rest of the day."She just nodded and walked out of the room. I made it through the rest of the day and it was time for glee club. I packed up my stuff and locked the door to my room. I walked down to the auditorium to find a few of the kids already there.

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting next to Finn in the auditorium when Shelby walked in. I looked over at her then turned back to Finn. Riley came in a few minutes later and sat down a few rows back from me. The rest of the glee club finally got there and I watched as Mr. Schuester walked up to the front of the room. Shelby was standing next to him. "Ok guys today I'd like to introduce our co-director of the glee club Ms. Corcoran."Mr. Schuester said as he saw Rachel looking over at Shelby. The kids remained silent so Mr. Schuester got us started on our routine for sectionals. Shelby was watching all of us and trying to help the best she could.

**Riley's POV**

I was trying my best to work on the routine. Being the newest member of new directions I had the least practice out of everyone. I was trying to do one of the dance moves when I accidentally bumped into Rachel. She glared at me and shoved me to the ground. "Watch where your going!"She shouted at me as she gave me another glare. When she had pushed me I had fallen on my side where I had been kicked. I tried my best not to let the tears fall that had formed in my eyes when I felt the pain from my side. Finn got down next to me and gently helped me up. "Thanks Finn."I said as I held my side in pain. Rachel glared at me again and Mr. Schuester and Shelby came up onto the stage. "Riley are you alright?"They both asked as they saw me holding my side. I shook my head no as Shelby came over to me. Why don't you go take a break?"Mr. Schuester said as he walked over to where Rachel was standing. I walked off the stage with Shelby as I heard Mr. Schuester start to say something to her for pushing me. I watched as they continued working on the routine. The glee club meeting was finally over and the kids began packing up their stuff. Rachel grabbed her stuff and walked out with Finn. Shelby had been planning to stop her but Rachel had snuck out before she could. I waited for Shelby as her and Mr. Schuester talked for a bit. They both came over to me and Mr. Schuester said "Riley if Rachel gives you anymore trouble during school or glee club just come to one of us."I nodded and he continued "Also congratulations we have chosen you to sing the solo at sectionals."I smile at him and said "Thanks but what about Rachel?She is going to flip."He nodded and said "Don't worry about Rachel. We will deal with her. We are going to tell everyone tomorrow."I nodded and gave him another smile. Shelby told him she would talk to Rachel tonight about how she had pushed me today during rehearsal. They finished talking and Shelby said goodbye. I followed her out to her car and got in. I had to have a little help since I was kind of sore now. We pulled into the drive way at our house a few minutes later. Rachel's car was in the drive way already. Both of us got out and went inside.

**Shelby's POV**

I walked into the house with Riley right behind me. I could hear Rachel upstairs in her room. Beth's babysitter was in the living room playing with Beth. "Jennifer you can go. Thanks so much for watching Beth for me."I said as I paid her and scooped Beth up to give the little girl a kiss. Jennifer left and I handed Beth to Riley. "Can you keep an eye on her for a few minutes?I need to have a little talk with Rachel."I said as Riley took Beth and set her on the floor. "Sure I can watch her."Riley said as she sat down next to Beth and began to read a book to her. I smiled at them as I watched them together. Riley had taken a liking to Beth and played with and helped me with her when she was able to. I watched as Beth crawled into Riley's lap then I went upstairs to Rachel's room. I walked up to the half closed door and pushed it open. I stepped inside and Rachel turned towards me. "You cant just walk in here!"She shouted as she saw me standing in the doorway. Finn was sitting next to her with his Spanish book open on his lap. "Finn its nice to see you but you need to go home. Rachel and I need to have a little talk."I said as I ignored Rachel's protests. Finn stood up and said "Sure Ms. Corcoran. Can I wait downstairs until my mom can come pick me up?"I nodded and said "Sure you can wait here until your mom comes."He gave me a smile and thanked me. He packed up his books and left the room. Once he had left the room I came over to Rachel. I looked her in the eyes and said "First of all this is my house and I will just walk in her if I choose to. Second can you tell me what you were thinking when you pushed Riley down today?You know that she is still in a little bit of pain and you probably just made it worse for her."Rachel looked away and just shrugged then said "She got in my way and she was doing the routine wrong. If one of us isn't doing it right then it throws off the rest of us. We need to be good if we want to win sectionals. I got her to look at me again and said "That is no reason to push Riley or anyone for that matter. Got it?"She nodded and said "Yes ma'am."Good now go downstairs and apologize to your sister."I said as I stood up to follow her.

**Riley's POV**

I was sitting in the living room playing with Beth and her blocks when Rachel and Shelby came down. Rachel stood in front of me and said "Riley I'm sorry I pushed you today."I just nodded and continued to play with Beth. Rachel looked over at Shelby who just nodded. She got down on the floor with Beth and I and asked "What would you guys like for dinner?"I just shrugged and Rachel suggested having spaghetti. Shelby nodded and asked "Riley is spaghetti ok with you?"Yeah its fine."I said as I moved on to the couch. "Ok then spaghetti it is."Shelby said as she went into the kitchen to start cooking it. She finished cooking the dinner a half hour later and we all sat down to eat. We mostly just talked about school and glee club. When dinner was over I rinsed off my plate and placed it in the dishwasher. I helped Shelby clean up a bit then went upstairs to work on my homework. I finally finished at about 8:00. I went downstairs and sat with Rachel and Shelby until 9:00. I got tired at 9 so I told them I was going to bed. Not long after I heard Rachel come in to the room. Shelby came in with her and said good night to us. We both said good night to her then she left the room.

**Shelby's POV**

After I got the girls to bed I went and layed down in my own bed. I kept thinking about tomorrow and how Rachel would react when she found out that Riley got the solo for sectionals. I pushed the thought away then went to check on Beth one more time. She was sound asleep in her crib so I headed back to my room. I layed down and quickly fell asleep. I was so glad to be coaching glee club. I was really looking forward to hearing Rachel and Riley sing.


	5. A way to express yourself

**Chapter 5**

**Shelby's POV**

I woke up the next morning and woke Rachel and Riley. Rachel seemed to be in a bad mood this morning. I tried my best not to get on her bad side. I think that Riley was trying to do the same. As soon as Rachel came into the kitchen Riley went upstairs to get ready. She had finished her breakfast and had been helping to feed Beth. She quickly got showered and dressed then came back downstairs. Once again Rachel had left before both of us. Riley was ready to go and so was I. Jennifer was in the living room watching tv. Beth was still asleep when we left. I left Jennifer my cell phone number and we both walked out to the car. Riley climbed in and sat with her backpack on her lap. "So are you ok with coming to eat with me?"I asked as I backed the car out of the drive way. Riley just nodded and said "Its better then eating alone."The rest of the ride was silent. She said goodbye to me and walked towards the school. I walked up to the school also and went to teach my first class of the day. Rachel was in my first class of the morning. She was sitting next to Finn and they were just talking. She was probably telling him about what happened after he left the house yesterday. I got the kids attention and began the lesson for that class.

**Riley's POV**

I was walking to my third period class when Rachel walked by and pushed me into the lockers. I hit my head and dropped all of my books. I felt dizzy after I hit my head so I quickly sat down. She was walking with Santana and Brittany and they laughed as they saw me on the floor. Rachel laughed with them. I had never liked those two girls but I did my best to be nice to them in glee club. "Oh sorry. I didn't see you there."Rachel said then laughed again. Rachel was about to walk away when Finn came over to me. "Rachel what did you do?"Finn asked as he looked down and saw me on the floor. Rachel gave him a sweet smile and said "I didn't do anything Finn. She just tripped and fell thats all."Finn rolled his eyes and knelt down next to me. He began to pick up my books that I had dropped everywhere. Rachel saw him helping me and said "Finn don't help her. She can do it herself."Finn placed my books next to me for a second and stood back up. He turned to Rachel and said "You know what Rachel just knock it off. I don't know who you are anymore. What happened to the girl I met in the first meeting of glee club. That's not who you are anymore. Your not the girl I fell in love with. Everything isn't always about you. Realize that or I'm done with you Rachel."Finn was shouting now and there was a circle of students around us. Rachel was just standing there with her mouth open. Finn knelt down and helped me up then grabbed my books that he had set next to me. Kurt had come with Finn and had knew something wasn't right so he went to get Mr. Schuester. Kurt finally came back with Mr. Schuester who told the circle of kids around us to get to class. Once the kids had left he asked Finn what had happened. Finn told him everything he had seen. He nodded and asked "Riley are you alright?"I said no and tried not to move my head. I told him how I was feeling dizzy since I had hit my head. He nodded and said "Finn can you take Riley to the nurse and tell her what happened?"Finn nodded and said "Sure Mr. Schue. Should someone let Ms. Corcoran know what happened?"He nodded and said "We will have the nurse call her."Rachel as for you your coming with me."She just nodded and followed him.

**Finn's POV**

I walked Riley down to the nurses and told her what happened. She gave Riley an ice pack for her head and let her lay down. I asked if she could call Ms. Corcoran and let her know what happened. She nodded and said she would. I went and sat with Riley for a little while. When I sat down next to her she said "Thanks for standing up to Rachel for me."I smiled at her and said "No problem Rachel needed to hear that from someone."She nodded and asked "Finn can I ask you something?You cant tell anyone though."Sure you can ask me anything."I said as I watched her sit up slowly. She was quiet for a minute then said "Well um Mr. Schuester told me that he chose me to sing the solo at sectionals. I know Rachel is going to freak."I looked over at her and said "Look don't worry about Rachel. None of the glee club can really stand her. We all just kinda deal with her the best we can. Mr. Schuester wont take anything from her either. It will be alright."Riley smiled at him and looked up as Shelby walked in with Mr. Schuester. "Hey how are you feeling?"Shelby asked as she walked over to her. "I feel better since I was able to lay down but still a little dizzy."Riley told her as she looked over at Mr. Schuester. "What happened to Rachel?Where did you take her?"He looked down at me and said "Rachel went to the principles office but now she is sitting in your mom's office."Riley looked up at him with a confused look and said "But wait no one saw what happened. How will she get in trouble if no one else saw?"Riley Kurt was standing there and he saw everything. He was walking behind you when Rachel pushed you. He told principal figgins everything."I said as Shelby and Mr. Schue nodded. I finished talking and Shelby said "Finn you should get back to class. We talked to your teacher and let him know what happened. He isn't holding it against you."I thanked her and said goodbye to them and left the room after saying goodbye to Riley.

**Riley's POV**

Once Finn had left Shelby sat down where he had been. I looked over at her and said "Can I still go to glee today?I don't think Ill be able to dance but I still want to be there."Shelby looked at Mr. Schue and he nodded. "Yes you can still go but you should sit out for today."Shelby said as she stood up next to me. I thanked her and she said "The nurse said you could stay here for the rest of the day. Ill come down here and eat lunch with you."I nodded and she gave me a small smile. "I have to get back to my class Ill see you later."She said as she stood up to leave. I didn't respond but just nodded and watched as she left the nurses office. I stayed in the nurses office the rest of the day. Shelby ate lunch with me like she promised. We both had a good time just talking and being together. The nurse let me out of her room,but only for lunch. We both finished our lunch and Shelby walked with me back to the nurses office. After she left I fell asleep. I must have slept for what was left of the day. When I woke up Shelby was standing next to me. "Hey you ready to go to glee?"She asked as I slowly sat up so I wouldn't bother my head. "Yes I'm ready to go."I said as I grabbed my backpack from the floor next to me.

**Shelby's POV**

I walked down to the auditorium with Riley and she sat down in the front row of seats. She placed her bag next to her and we waited for the other kids to get there. Finn, Kurt and Mercedes were the first to get there. They all came over and asked how Riley was feeling. She told them that she was starting to feel a bit better but that she would have to sit out for today's rehearsal. They all nodded and went up onto the stage. The other kids arrived and all went up on the stage. I watched as a look of fear came across Riley's face when Rachel walked in. I stood by her until Rachel was up on the stage. Mr. Schuester started the meeting by having the kids sit in a circle on the stage. He invited Riley up to the stage and let her sit in on the meeting. She stayed as far away from Rachel as she could. I listened as Mr. Schuester said "Ok guys I have chosen our soloist for sectionals. All of you are great performers but Ms. Corcoran and I could only choose one person. The person we have chosen for the solo at sectionals is Riley."I watched as a big smile spread across her face and everyone except Rachel clapped for her.

**Riley's POV**

Everyone finished clapping and I watched as Rachel stood up and said "Mr. Schuester Its totally obvious that I should be the one to sing the solo at sectionals. Riley clearly doesn't have my talent or the power of my voice."Rachel continued to go on and on about how she should have the solo. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked over at Finn and he gave me a reassuring nod. I walked into the middle of the circle of kids and Rachel finally stopped talking. When I knew she was watching me I said "Mr. Schuester,You should just give this solo to someone else because I quit."I received a few shocked gasps but then continued talking. "This solo should go to one of the other girls in glee. Any of them but Rachel. They all work just as hard as her and Ive never seen them have a solo. So let Quinn or Mercedes or Tina or even Santana or Brittany have the solo. Glee club is about expressing yourself. I think that everyone should have a chance to do so."I finished talking and Finn and the rest of the club clapped and cheered for me. All of them except Rachel. She had an angry scowl on her face. Once Mr. Schuester and Shelby got the kids to sit back down Mr. Schue walked over to me and said "That was great what you just said. I agree that one of the other girls should get the solo. So how would you like to pick who gets it?"I smiled at him and said "Yeah I'd love to."I looked around the room to all of the girls and said "I think that Quinn should have the solo at sectionals."Mr. Schuester nodded and called Quinn over to the middle of the stage where we were standing. She came over to us and we both said "Congratulations Quinn you will be singing the solo at sectionals."Quinn smiled at me then gave me a hug. When we pulled apart she quietly said "Thank you."I smiled at her and said your welcome. For the rest of the meeting the kids worked on the routine for sectionals. I sat on the stage and watched. When the meeting ended and all the kids including Rachel had left Mr. Schuester came over to me and said "What you did today was great. Will you think about joining again soon?"I nodded and said "Yeah possibly."He smiled at me and helped me stand up. Shelby came over to us and said "Riley we should get going. I get to go home and have another talk with Rachel."We said goodbye to him and headed out to the parking lot.

**Shelby's POV**

We pulled into the driveway at the house and both of us got out. Riley followed behind me and we found Rachel in the living room playing with Beth. Jennifer was sitting on the couch watching them. I walked into the living room and picked up Beth. I paid Jennifer and let her go home. After she had left I handed Beth to Riley and said "Would you mind taking her upstairs and changing her diaper. You can play with her in her room also. There should be some of her toys up there."Riley nodded and said "Yeah its no problem. Come on Beth lets go make you smell good again."I laughed and watched her walk up the stairs with Beth. Rachel looked at me and said "I have homework to do gotta go."She tried to leave the room but I was to quick for her. "Sit."I said sternly as I let go of her arm. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

**Riley's POV**

I was upstairs playing with Beth when I heard Shelby then Rachel start yelling. Beth must have heard it to because she began to cry. I picked her up and rocked her gently in my arms. I walked over to the door and closed it. It made the yelling quieter and I hoped Beth wouldn't hear anymore. I was reading Beth a book when I heard Rachel come storming up the stairs and slam the door to our room. I calmed Beth again as she started to cry again. The noise must have scared her again. I took her downstairs to find Shelby in the kitchen. "I changed her diaper and we read a few books together."I said as Shelby reached for Beth. "Thanks."She said as she gave Beth a kiss on her cheek. She placed Beth in her high chair and gave her some toys to play with. She started making dinner and I helped as best as I could. I wasn't that great a cook but Shelby showed me what to do at certain parts.

**Shelby's POV**

Rachel was grounded and stayed in her room most of the night. She only came down when dinner was finished. Riley didn't want to talk much and Rachel didn't seem to want to either. Dinner was finally over and we all cleaned up the kitchen. Rachel went back up to her room to finish her homework. Riley worked on her homework in the living room. I helped her with the questions I had assigned her class that were do tomorrow. We finally finished her homework and she played with Beth for a bit. I put Beth to bed at 8:00 with Riley's help and I went to check on Rachel. When I walked into the room she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said "Shelby do you hate me?"I shook my head no and sat down next to her. "Rachel I don't hate you. You just have to understand that you cant always have everything."Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes. I held her in my arms for an hour. She eventually ended up falling asleep in my arms. She was already in her pajamas so I tucked her in and left her to sleep. I walked downstairs and found Riley still in the living room. "Rachel is asleep you probably should get some rest as well. Riley stood up and went towards the stairs. I followed her up to her room and tucked her in. I gave her a kiss and gave Rachel on also then walked towards my room. As soon as I layed down I fell asleep. I hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

**Thank you for all of the reviews and positive feedback. **

**I really appreciate it :)**


	6. Authors note

**I apologize for not posting in a while. It has been really hot where I am which caused my computer to over heat. But I'm back and able to write again.**

**Thanks for your patience**

**~gleefan82**


	7. Family movie night

**Chapter 6**

**Riley's POV**

I had plenty of time to relax and get feeling better the night before. I didn't want to miss out on school so I got Shelby to agree to let me go. I promised her I would eat lunch with her in her office like we had been. We pulled into the parking lot and I got out of the car. I said goodbye to her and headed towards the school. I kept the books I needed and put the rest in my locker. I made it through my first classes of the day and then it was time for lunch. I was about to leave the cafeteria when Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt came up to me. "Hi."I said as I placed my lunch back on the table in front of me. They all said hi then Quinn said "We just want to say we think it was really cool what you said in glee club the other day."None of us ever have the guts to stand up to Rachel like that."Mercedes said as Kurt gave me a smile and put his arm around me. I looked up at him and he asked "Would you like to come sit with us for lunch?"I nodded and said "Yeah I'd love to."I followed them to their table. I quickly texted Shelby and asked:

_Hey is it ok if I eat with Quinn,Kurt and Mercedes today?_

I waited a few minutes then got the reply:

_Yes its fine. Ill see you at glee later._

I closed my phone and put it into my bag. For the rest of lunch I sat and talked with Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes. We all had such a great time together. I was so glad to finally have some friends. It made me feel happy. The bell rang ending our lunch. I told them I would see them in glee but I wouldn't be up on stage with them. I said goodbye to them and headed to my English class.

**Rachel's POV**

I made through the whole day without any problems. Finn was avoiding me which upset me a lot. I had tried a bunch of times to talk to him but he just wouldn't have it. It was finally time for glee club. Even though I was upset about Finn I was happy to be going to glee club. I walked into the auditorium and placed my bag on one of the seats in the front row. Shelby was already there and so was Riley. She waved at me as she saw me walk into the room. I waved back and she gave me a small smile. I felt so bad about what I had done to her. I tried to get her to come back to glee club but she kept saying no to me. The rest of the kids came in to the auditorium and Mr. Schuester began the meeting. He had us work on the singing parts for sectionals this time. The solo had been given to Quinn like Riley had chosen. She was actually pretty good but I just didn't admit it in front of the other kids. Most of the were avoiding me. It was easy but I just had to deal with it.

**Riley's POV**

During glee club I sat and got some of my homework done. I was bored and it distracted me from having to watch the others up on stage. Glee club finally ended and I began to pack up my stuff. Shelby was talking to Mr. Schue and Rachel was trying to talk to Finn. He kept walking away from her but she wouldn't give up on him. I watched as she grabbed hi arm gently and he turned towards her. They began talking for the first time in weeks. I was watching them when I heard someone next to me say "Hey Riley how are you."I jumped as I turned to see Finn standing next to me. "Oh hi Finn."I said as I stood up out of the chair I had been sitting in. I started to walk over to where Shelby was standing but stopped when I heard him ask "Wait I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"I looked up at Rachel and said "I don't know Finn. I don't think it would be right to do that to Rachel. I know that she was mean to me but I just don't think its right if we go out."I looked down at the floor as I heard Finn say "Rachel and I are not together it would be fine if we went out."I looked up at him and said "Finn please I just cant. Rachel loves you. Your a nice guy and all but I just don't think its right."He didn't say anything and I walked away. Shelby gave me a curious look and I shook my head at her. She nodded and kept quiet.

**Shelby's POV**

Riley came over to where I was standing and sat down next to Rachel. The two of them began talking as they waited for me to be ready to leave. They seemed to have forgiven each other. I finally finished talking to Mr. Schuester and we headed home. When we got home I told the babysitter she could go home. I thanked her for watching Beth and she left. Rachel went up to her room and Riley was sitting in the living room with Beth. I walked in and sat down next to her on the floor. "So whats up with you and Finn?"I asked as I watched Beth for a minute or two. "He asked me out."Riley said as she also watched Beth. I looked over at her and asked "So what happened?"Riley just shrugged and said "I told him it wouldn't be right if I went out with him. I don't want to upset Rachel. I know that what she did to me wasn't nice. But she is the only sister I have ever had and I don't want us to be mad at each other again."I nodded and said "If Finn continues to try to ask you to go out with him let me know. Ill talk to him." All I got was an ok out of Riley as she stood up with Beth in her arms. I took Beth from her and she went upstairs to work on her homework.

**Rachel's POV**

Riley and I worked on our homework until dinner time. Shelby called us down and we quickly came into the kitchen. We had decided on ordering chinese tonight. The food had been delivered while we were upstairs. Shelby had a plate set out for each of us and we served ourselves and sat down to eat. Riley just sat and listened as I talked about glee. We all finished our dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. After we finished cleaning Shelby asked "How about we all watch a movie together?"Both of us nodded and went to pick a movie. Shelby came in and placed Beth on the floor next to us. I laughed as Beth tried to help us pick a movie. I watched as Riley held up finding nemo to her and asked "Beth do you want to watch this movie?"Beth pointed to the front cover of the dvd and squealed. All three of us laughed then Riley said "Finding nemo it is."I put in the movie and we all sat down. Riley had Beth on her lap for the first half of the movie. We were halfway through the movie when the door bell rang. I paused the movie and Shelby got up to answer the door. Neither of us moved as we listened to Shelby talking to some woman.

**Shelby's POV**

I answered the door to see a tall woman with brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi I'm looking for Riley. Is she here?"The woman asked as she tried to look around me. I moved to the left so I was blocking her view. "Who are you and what do you want Riley for?"I asked as I continued to stand in her view. She gave me a cautious smile then said "I'm Riley's mother. Ive been looking for her for a while. Can I see her please?"I stood in the doorway in shock and said "Uh yeah sure I guess."I led her into the living room where the girls were sitting waiting for me. Rachel looked over at me and asked "Shelby who is that?"Riley looked over also and I saw her eyes fill with fear. She stood up with Beth in her arms and began to back away. "Rachel can you take Beth upstairs please?"I asked as I got a nervous look from them both. Rachel nodded and took Beth from Riley. Once Rachel had left I sat down on the couch and so did Riley's mom. Riley wouldn't come near us and sat as far away as she could from the women. I didn't blame her. I was also unsure if this women was really her mother. "Riley this woman says she is your mom. Is that true?"I asked as I noticed how uncomfortable she looked. "I-I don't know. I don't know you."Riley said as she brought her knees up to her chest. "Sweety I'm your mom. I brought pictures to show you. I have one of me holding you in the hospital when you were born."The woman said as she held the pictures out towards Riley. "No! Your not my mom. You never were and you never will be!"Riley shouted as I saw tears start to fall from her eyes. "Riley wait."I said as I moved towards her to try and stop her. She ignored me and ran up the stairs to her room. "I'm so sorry about that. I think this is just a lot for her to handle. She has had a really hard time lately."I said as I sat back down where Riley had been sitting. The woman just nodded and said "My name is Dianna by the way."I introduced myself and said "I'm Shelby."Dianna just nodded and said "I better get going."I nodded and showed her to the door.

**Riley's POV**

I ran up to my room to find that Rachel was still in Beth's room. I quickly grabbed my book bag and stuffed it with some clothes and a few other things I would need. I hid the bag under my bed. I was going to wait until everyone else was asleep before I left. This was too much for me to handle. It was all too soon and there was no way I was going to stay here. There was no way I was going to go with that women. I had never seen her in my life. I sat on my bed and tried my hardest not to cry. I sat alone until Shelby came in and sat next to me. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. She took me in her arms and said "Riley its all going to be ok."I shook my head and said "Mom... please don't let her take me."I realized what I had just said and started to apologize. Shelby just shook her head at me and said "Its ok you can call me mom. I'm not going to let her or anyone take you from me."I nodded and held on tighter to her. We sat in silence for a few minutes the Shelby asked "Riley have you ever seen her in your life?"I wiped my face and said "No I don't know who she is."She just nodded and I moved on to the floor and pulled my bag out from under my bed. "What is that for?"Shelby asked as I unzipped the bag. I looked down at the bag and said "I was going to run away. I thought that she was going to take me away from you. So I was going to leave."I started to take the clothes out of the bag but Shelby stopped me. She took me in her arms again as I continued to cry.

**Shelby's POV**

I was holding Riley in my arms and doing my best to calm her. I would have scolded her for trying to run away but she was upset enough already. I told her everything was going to be ok. I kissed the top of her head as Rachel walked into the room with Beth in her arms. "Whats going on?Are you ok Riley?"Rachel asked as she saw that Riley was crying. I looked over at her and said "Rachel its nothing. Riley will be alright."I watched as Riley looked up and said "Mom she might as well just know. Rachel that was my biological mother. Or thats who she said she was. But I have never seen her in my life."Rachel's eyes got wide and she said "You mean the mom that gave you away as a baby?"Riley just nodded but didn't say anything. "Well your not leaving with her are you?"Rachel asked as she came over to us. Riley shook her head no and said "No way. Ive got a great family right here."Rachel hugged both of us and Beth giggled and squealed as we all stood together. I kissed all three of them on the head and said "Girls its getting late you should get some rest."Rachel and Riley nodded and Rachel said "I couldn't get Beth to bed. She kept wanting to play. She threw a block at my head."Rachel cringed as I touched the spot on her head that was bruising. I brought them downstairs and handed Rachel a piece of ice. "Keep that on there for a little while to help with the swelling. I said as I also handed her an ibuprofen."She quickly took the pill and sat down at the table. Riley had Beth on her lap. The little girl had fallen asleep. Rachel sat with the ice on her head for a few minutes more then I had them go up to bed. I kissed them goodnight and put Beth to bed. I was starting to nod off when I heard "Shelby can we sleep in here tonight?"I looked towards the door way to my room to see Rachel and Riley standing there. I sighed and said "Ok come here."Both of them came in and Rachel crawled in next to me. Riley layed down next to her. Rachel feel asleep first and Riley followed not long after. I was glad to have both of them close to me and to know that Riley didn't want to leave. I loved all of them so much and nothing was ever going to change that.


	8. authors note again

**Authors note**

**Thank you for being patient with me. I am back from my vacation. I will be putting up a new chapter tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading and for all of the reviews. It means so much that you are enjoying my stories.**

**Thanks**

**~gleefan82**


	9. How could this happen?

**Chapter 9**

**Shelby's POV**

I woke up at 6 the next morning and got the girls out of bed also. We all ate breakfast then quickly got ready for school. Riley and Rachel were talking again. Riley had been a little uncomfortable around Rachel since what had happened. Things were becoming normal again and everything seemed alright between them now. After leaving Beth with the baby sitter all three of us got into the car. I went to start the car when I heard Riley say "Wait I forgot my Spanish book in our room. You guys can go without me I can walk to school."I watched as she got out and said "Are you sure?Ill wait for you if you want."Riley just nodded and said "Its fine. Ill walk. The school isn't that far from here."I kissed her goodbye and pulled out. Rachel said goodbye to her and we headed towards the school.

**Riley's POV**

I went back up to my room and quickly grabbed my book. I headed back downstairs and kissed Beth on the cheek. I said goodbye to Jennifer and walked out the door. I reached the end of our block and was about to cross the street when a black car pulled up in front of me blocking the walk way. Two tall figures got out of the car and came over to me. One of them grabbed me from behind while the other opened the door to the car. I didn't look up at either of them as I struggled to get away. They held me tightly as I felt one of them put a blindfold over my eyes. I struggled some more but they were too strong for me. They put me in the car and shut the door. As soon as they had me in the car they drove off. I was unsure how long I had been in the car for when I noticed that we had stopped moving. I listened as I heard the door to the left of me being opened. As soon as the door was opened I felt someone pull me out of the car. They pulled my hands behind my back and tied a piece of rope around them. I struggled again to get away but it was no use. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head then everything went black.

**Shelby's POV**

I was teaching my third English class of the day when I heard a knock on the door of my classroom. I looked over to see Principal Figgins standing in the hallway. I excused myself from my class after telling the kids to continue working in their books. When I got out into the hallway another teacher was standing with him. He told me that she would be taking over the rest of my classes for the day. "Why whats going on?Are Riley and Rachel ok?"I asked as I began to panic. He gave me a small smile and had me follow him to his office. I sat down in one of the chairs in his office after shutting the door. He sat down on the other side of the desk and said "Ms. Corcoran I was told by Riley's first,second and third period teachers that she was not in any of her classes. They know this isn't like her."He finished talking and I looked at him with a worried look. "That isn't possible. She always comes to school."I said as I tried to think where she could be. He looked over at me and asked "Did you talk to her this morning before coming to school?"I nodded and said "Yes I did. She had forgotten a book that she needed for school so she said she would grab it and walk to school."He nodded and said "I know this isn't like Riley to not come to school. Something must have happened to her on the way to school."I wiped a tear from my face as I began to picture what could have happened to her. Was she kidnapped?Or was she laying somewhere hurt or unable to get up or get help?I remembered that she had her cell phone on her so I decided to call her. I dialed her number but got no answer. Something was really wrong. Riley always made it to school and never skipped classes.

**Riley's POV**

I woke up and realized that I must still be blindfolded. I didn't know what time it was or how long I had been unconscious. I had no clue where I was and I was really scared. I tried to get the rope off of my hands but it was tied really tightly. I gave up and sat in silence. I waited a while then I heard someone coming towards me. I tried to pull away as I felt them hold me down while they removed my blindfold. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to a really bright light. The person who had pulled off the blind fold was holding a flash light. I still couldn't see their face. "W-Who are you?"I asked nervously as they finally let go of me. I got no answer but I started to stand up. "Sit down. Your not going anywhere."The person standing in front of me said. I recognized the voice of my mom. The one who had abandoned me the day I was born. "Please don't hurt me."I said as I sat back down. I heard her move to my right and listened as she said "I wont hurt you as long as you do what I tell you to. Got it?"I nodded and said "Y-Yes ma'am."Good, now if you have a cell phone on you, you are to tell me where it is. You will not have it in your possession while you are here."I nodded again and said "Its in my right pocket."I sat still as I felt her reach into my pocket and take my phone. I looked up at her and said "I have a head ache. How did I get it?"I didn't really remember being hit on the head or anything. "You tried to fight me to get away from me. The other person that tied your hands hit you on the head and knocked you out."All I managed to say was oh ok. Neither of us said anything then I asked "Can I at least have an ibuprofen or something?"I heard her moving around next to me and I heard her say "Of course I figured you would want something to calm the pain bit."I couldn't take the pill myself so she had to help me. She placed the pill into my mouth then had me drink some water. I swallowed the pill and then watched as she left the room.

**Rachel's POV**

I was sitting in my history class when I heard a knock on the classroom door. I looked up to see Shelby standing at the door with Principal Figgins and Ms. Pilsbury. The other kids were looking towards the door as well. My teacher noticed all of us looking towards the door. She saw who was at the door and stepped into hallway for a few minutes. The room was silent as we all watched her talking to the others in the hallway. After a few minutes of waiting she finally came back in. Shelby was following close behind her. I realized they were walking towards me. Shelby stopped in front of me and leaned towards me. She quietly said "Get your stuff we have to go home."I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but she stopped me with a shake of her head. I nodded to show that I understood and followed her out. I tried to ask her again when I got into the hallway but she still wouldn't tell me anything. I said goodbye to my teacher and followed them to Principal Figgins office. When we sat down in his office I looked over at Shelby and said "I didn't do anything. I promise. Riley and I made up and we are fine now."I said as I began to think I was in trouble. Shelby placed a hand on my shoulder gently and said "Rachel you are not in trouble. We brought you here because Riley didn't show up to school today. We think that she might have been kidnapped."I watched as Shelby wiped her eyes as she began to cry. I shook my head and said "No I don't believe you."Shelby didn't answer as she came over and took me in her arms. She held me in her arms as I also began to cry. "Rachel we have been excused from school for today. I have already called the police and they are looking for Riley."I just nodded and held onto Shelby tighter as I continued to cry. I was so scared. I knew Riley must be even more scared then I was at this moment. I really hope she is ok. How could this happen?


	10. Wishing I was home

**Chapter 10**

**Riley's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find that I was still not home. I thought it had all been a bad dream but it really wasn't. I sat up slowly and felt the same pain that I had felt in the back of my head last night. I was beginning to think that she didn't give me an ibuprofen. I think it was some other medicine that I shouldn't have taken. It knocked me out an hour after I took it. I was shaken from my thoughts as I heard footsteps coming towards me. Since it was morning I could see the room I was in this time. I realized I was in a basement. But I didn't know where. Or if I was even near Shelby's house. I looked up to see my mom coming towards me. She was carrying a glass of water. I was hoping she would bring something to eat since I was extremely hungry. I watched as she came over to me and sat down in front of me. "Here drink this."She said as she showed me the glass of water she was holding. I didn't want to take anything from her but I didn't want to be come dehydrated. I took a sip of the water with her help. My hands we still tied so I couldn't do it myself. The water tasted funny and I was afraid that she was putting something into it. I drank half of the water before I said I didn't want anymore. I wanted to ask for something to eat but I was afraid what she would say if I asked. In stead I looked at her and asked "Why are you doing this to me?"I didn't receive an answer and watched as she walked away leaving me alone.

**Shelby's POV**

It had been a few hours since Rachel and I had been sent home. We had collected all of her homework that she would need. The teachers had told her to take her time doing it. I told her she didn't have to do any of it tonight. We were both really stressed out from everything with Riley. After we had arrived home a police man came and asked Rachel and I some questions about Riley. We had given them a description of what she looked like and pictures for them to take with them. They wrote down everything we told them and told us that they would call us if they had found her. I thanked them and walked onto the porch as they pulled off. I was trying my best not to let Rachel see me cry. I wiped my eyes as I felt Rachel wrap her arms around me. She was holding Beth and I could see tear stains on her face. I took her in my arms and said "Its all going to be ok Rachel. They will find Riley and bring her home."Rachel looked up at me with tears in her eyes and just nodded. I placed my hand on her shoulder and guided her back into the house. She placed Beth on the floor with some of her toys. Noticing her toys in front of her Beth handed Rachel one of her stuffed animals. Rachel took the toy and just held it. Seeing that Rachel wasn't playing with her Beth let out a loud squeal to get her attention. Rachel looked down at Beth and said "Beth I don't want to play right now. Maybe later."I watched as she kissed Beth on the head and went upstairs to her room.

**Rachel's POV**

I left the living room and walked up to my room. I felt bad about leaving Beth but I just wasn't in the mood to play with her. I was sitting in my room alone when Shelby came in and sat down next to me on my bed. She put her arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at her and asked "Mom can I sleep in your room tonight?"Shelby smiled at me and said "Yes you can sleep in my room tonight. I am moving Beth in to my room for the night as well."I nodded and thanked her as she said "Why don't you come downstairs and we can get something to eat."I nodded again but remained silent as I followed her downstairs to the kitchen. When we got into the kitchen I grabbed myself some left over pizza and Shelby did the same. We finished eating and headed into the living room to watch some tv together. Beth was asleep in her playpen so we kept the volume low on the tv.

**Shelby's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with Rachel watching tv. I smiled to myself at the thought of her calling me mom. It was the first time she had called me mom. I remembered the first time Riley had called me mom. I quickly wiped a tear from my eye as I again thought about how scared Riley must be. We were all scared. I could tell that Rachel was scared by the way that she was staying close to me. We stayed up until 10 then headed to bed. Rachel helped me bring Beth's playpen into my room and I layed Beth down inside of it. She was still asleep and didn't wake up as I kissed her on the head. Rachel kissed her on the head also and then climbed into my bed. I kissed her on the head then shut the light off. Rachel curled up against me and quickly fell asleep. I covered her with a blanket and did my best to fall asleep. It took me another hour but I eventually was able to sleep. I thought of Riley again as I drifted off to sleep. I hoped that they would find her soon.


	11. Trying to find my way home

**Chapter 11**

**Rachel's POV**

Going back to school the next morning was hard for me. All I could think about was Riley. I wanted to know where she was and if she was ok. I had gotten most of my homework done even though my teachers had said to take my time with it. I was barely able to pay attention during my classes since I was so distracted. I made it through my morning classes and it was finally time for lunch. I wasn't ready to be around any of my friends so I ate lunch with Shelby in her office. We talked a little but mostly just ate in silence. I looked over at her at one point to see that she looked really worn out. I could tell she wasn't sleeping well. I wasn't sleeping that well either. I finished my lunch then stood up to go to my next class. I was almost to the door when I felt Shelby gently take hold of my arm. I turned towards her as she let go of my arm and motioned for me to sit down. She was silent for a minute then said "Rachel your teachers from your morning classes stopped by to see me today. They all said that you seemed really distracted and unable to focus."I looked down at the floor and said "Mom I-."I stopped talking as I saw her hold up her hand to silence me. She gently lifted my head so I was looking at her then said "Rachel you are not in trouble. They all know whats going on with Riley. They suggested you take the rest of today off. I let the rest of your teachers know that you will be staying with me for the day. They have all given me your homework."I nodded and asked "Can I at least go to glee still?"Shelby nodded and said "Of course you can I figured you would ask."I smiled at her and hugged her.

**Shelby's POV**

Rachel stayed with me for the rest of the day. I could tell she was getting bored so I allowed her to sit in on my last class of the day. The class finally ended and the kids left the room. I packed up my stuff and walked with Rachel down to glee. Rachel did her best to work on the routine for sectionals but she was having trouble staying focused. I had her sit out for the rest of the meeting. She wasn't happy with me but she didn't argue. The meeting finally ended and most of the kids left. I was talking to Will when I saw Finn walk over to where Rachel was sitting. I noticed that Finn was being friendly towards her and watched as he hugged her gently. Rachel didn't seem to know what to do at first. Finn kept hold of her as I realized she was in tears. She eventually wrapped her arms around him and held on. I relaxed a little as I saw that they were hugging and not arguing. Finn had been there a lot for Rachel over the past few days. It had been week since Riley had been kidnapped. She still hadn't been found and it was hard for all of us. I finished talking to Will and said goodbye to him. I walked over to Finn and Rachel and asked "Rachel are you ready to go?"Rachel looked up at me and said "Mom can I ride home with Finn?Ill come straight home I promise."I smiled at Finn then looked back at Rachel and said "Of course you can ride home with him. But come straight home like you promised."Rachel smiled and let go of Finn to give me a hug. I kissed the top of her head and watched as the two of them left the auditorium. I headed out to my car and began the drive home. When I got home I found Beth's babysitter Jennifer in the living room watching TV. She told me Beth had gotten cranky and fallen asleep. I thanked her for watching Beth and after paying her told her she could go. I cleaned up the living room as I waited for Rachel to get home.

**Riley's POV**

I had been stuck in this basement for over a week now. I hadn't eaten since the morning I had been taken. I was really weak from throwing up multiple times a day. I wondered if anyone was looking for me. What about Shelby and Rachel?Did they miss me as much as I miss them?I knew Beth was too young to understand what was going on but I missed her as well. An hour later my mom came in and gave me a drink. As she left I noticed that she had left the basement door open a crack. She had finally untied my hands when she noticed the rope was cutting into my hands. I listened for a few minutes to find out if anyone was near the door. I figured since the door was open I would try and get out of here. I was going to find my way home. I pushed myself up off the floor and waited for the dizziness to pass. Once the dizziness was gone I walked towards the door and made sure no one was around. I quietly slipped through the door. I wasn't really sure where I was going but I managed to make it to the front door of the house. I quietly opened the door and was stepping out onto the front lawn when I was grabbed from behind and flipped over onto my back. I landed on the grass and looked up to see my mom. She was sitting on top of my legs so that I couldn't get up to go anywhere. I struggled against her for a few minutes but she was too strong for me. I remembered that my hands were not pinned down and I caught her off guard as I struck her in the head. She fell off of me onto the grass. I immediately got up and began to run. I was just stepping into the street when I was pulled back onto the grass. I started to struggle against her but stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a knife sticking out of my side. I fell to the ground and didn't move. I watched as my mom came over and said "Thats what you get for trying to run away from me."I didn't respond but just watched as she pulled the knife from my side. I placed my hand over the spot to try and stop the bleeding. I layed there and began to lose consciousness. I was closing my eyes as I heard sirens coming closer and closer. I forced myself to open my eyes as I saw two cop cars pull up along with an ambulance. I passed out as I was placed on a stretcher then into the ambulance.

Rachel and Shelby were sitting in the living room watching a movie with Beth when the phone rang. Shelby quickly got up to answer it. Rachel watched as she sat down on the couch with the phone in her hand. Her face was really pale and it concerned Rachel. Rachel silently listened as Shelby said "Thank you very much I will be there in a few minutes."She hung up the phone and didn't say anything right away. Rachel wanted to ask what was going on but she knew to keep quiet. Shelby took a deep breath and looked up at Rachel. Rachel looked at her and asked "Mom whats going on?"Shelby took Rachel into her arms and said "They found Riley she is in the Lima memorial hospital."Rachel looked up at Shelby as she began to get tears in her eyes. All she managed to ask "Can we please go see her?"Shelby nodded and said "We can go to the hospital but she is in surgery right now and we probably wont be able to see her."Rachel nodded to show that she understood. She just wanted to be there for when they would be able to see Riley. They both got Beth ready and Rachel strapped her into her car seat. Rachel climbed in next to her and strapped herself in. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Neither Rachel nor Shelby were in the mood to talk.


End file.
